Forças do Destino, Romeu e Julieta  Ed Especial
by Luuh
Summary: Se você acha que já os conhece, olhe novamente.
1. Prévia

**Se você acha que já os conhece, olhe novamente.**

_Vai começar um grupo de teatro em Hogwarts, acredita nisso? Não é fantástico?_

**Aquela antiga história**

_Ela é MINHA Julieta._

**Contada de uma forma que você nunca mais vai esquecer**

_Diga que você nunca vai me esquecer, Hermione. Diga que você não me esqueceu._

**Os personagens que um dia você conheceu**

_Na escadaria, encontrou mais alguém que caiu da cama só para poder se despedir da morena: Aquiles. Esse também tinha um pacote na mão, mas era um pacote pequeno. Vendo o garoto, ela correu em direção dele e o abraçou. Ele se assustou, mas retribuiu o abraço._

**Vão te encantar mais uma vez**

_Pele clara, rosto perfeitamente desenhado. Seus lábios eram finos. Cabelo castanho claro, ondulado, até a metade do pescoço. Corpo atlético; alto o suficiente para que Hermione enrolasse seus braços no pescoço dele e soltasse seu peso nele durante um beijo..._

**A mesma força**

_São forças maiores que a magia._

**O mesmo sonho**

_Esse sonho não é seu, Hermione. Pára de fingir ser alguém que você não é._

**O mesmo amor**

_Quem te ama mais do que eu?_

**O mesmo orgulho**

_Gostar dele? Nem sob Cruciatus._

**O mesmo adeus**

_Eu não tenho forças para lutar por isso._

**O mesmo destino**

_Lutar por isso? Você está lutando contra isso o tempo todo. É o nosso destino, não percebe?_

**Com Hermione Granger**

_Fantástico é eu ter que acordar com essa gritaria._

**Draco Malfoy**

_Ora, ora... Quem nós vemos aqui?_

**Harry Potter**

_Foi acordada por um furacão?_

**Rony Weasley**

_De onde eu venho, a palermice é uma qualidade muito desejada._

**Victor Lo**

_Ele não podia se apaixonar. Para piorar, não foi só o Aaron que o Cupido flechou... Eu também acabei me apaixonando._

**Aaron Lo**

_Te vejo por ai, Hermione._

**Jennifer Granger**

_Eu tenho seu sangue e mais: eu sou sua irmã gêmea. Tudo que você sente, infelizmente, eu também sinto._

**Todos de volta para te emocionar mais uma vez.**

_Cansei de fingir, cansei de fugir. Eu te amo!_

**FORÇAS DO DESTINO**

**Edição Especial**

_Porque talvez nosso sentimento seja somente mais uma brincadeira do destino._

**MARÇO – 2012**


	2. Sonserino

FORÇAS DO DESTINO I – VERSÃO 2012

Capítulo 1 – Sonserino

A luz do sol nascente atravessou a janela, acordando Hermione Granger. Em geral, acordava de bom humor; estar em Hogwarts era motivo o suficiente para tal, não fosse por uma Gina Weasley entrando correndo em seu quarto. Ainda zonza pelo sono, a morena não reconheceu a amiga no primeiro momento, mesmo com o cabelo de fogo. Poderia ser Lilá...

Gina se jogou na cama da morena, não escondendo sua alegria; a outra sequer precisava perguntar, sabia que algo acontecera. Frenética e descontrolada, a ruiva não conseguia formar uma frase sequer em meio a sua respiração forte.

-Mione! – a voz de Gina saiu estridente; mesmo sem ar, ela ainda tinha forças para gritar. Ela pulava enquanto tentava contar a novidade, mas sua ansiedade a impedia – Você não faz a menor idéia... ACONTECEU!

A morena se sentou ainda atordoada enquanto fitava a ruiva, assustada.

-O que aconteceu, Gina? Você ficou louca? – Mione levou a mão à cabeça; ser acordada com tanto barulho não lhe faria bem.

-Ainda não... – a ruiva soltou todo seu peso, deitando-se na cama da outra; ali, estirada, conseguiu se acalmar. – Vai começar um grupo de teatro em Hogwarts, acredita nisso? Não é fantástico?

-Fantástico é eu ter que acordar com essa gritaria por algo assim. Por favor, Gina... – sem paciência, a morena deu um chute na amiga, forçando-a a descer da cama, e depois deitou novamente na cama, pensando no quão bom seria dormir novamente.

-Ai, sua grossa. – Gina não ficara brava; sabia como a amiga podia ser _amável _quando acordada bruscamente. Mas não podia perder a oportunidade de contar tal notícia à morena. – Não ficou feliz?

-Não Gina, não sou assim a melhor pessoa para participar de um grupo de teatro. – Mione estava começando a ficar realmente irritada. Virou-se para o outro lado, a fim de ignorar a amiga; quem sabe assim a outra se tocava e ia embora.

-Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinha nessa? – a ruiva tentou puxar as cobertas da morena. Inútil; Hermione sabia quando gastar sua força.

-Você teria mais sorte se chamasse o egocêntrico do Malfoy. – a raiva estava crescendo dentro do corpo miúdo da morena; se Gina continuasse insistindo, ela levantaria e se livraria da amiga com as próprias mãos.

-O Jason vai estar lá também, com certeza... – Jason Heron. O cara mais gato de toda Hogwarts, segundo os padrões de Hermione; o mais gostoso, segundo os padrões de toda a ala feminina presente naquela escola. Talvez – só talvez – ele merecesse aquele esforço... Não! Hermione continuou deitada, ignorando todas as insistências da ruiva. – Tudo bem, continue e deitada e vai se atrasar para a aula.

"Ah, não!"

Gina não precisou de mais nenhuma outra palavra. Em um salto, Hermione se levantou assustada com a possibilidade de perder um minuto sequer de aula, já correndo para colocar o mesmo uniforme do dia anterior, sem sequer tomar um banho.

-Quanto tempo estou atrasada? – a expressão de Mione mostrava claramente o quanto ela estava apavorada.

-Nem um segundo sequer, pode acalmar ai corujinha. Mas já que você já está de pé, que tal se juntar ao clube de teatro? – Gina estava de pé em frente da amiga, com a expressão mais infantil que a morena jamais vira.

-Você está perdida menina. – Hermione disse, lentamente, avisando a outra que era melhor que corresse se queria viver por mais alguns segundos. Gina seguiu as ordens com prazer, correndo em direção à porta; a morena correu atrás e ambas riram da situação. Já na porta, Hermione parou e observou a ruiva descer as escadas, ainda rindo.

"Maldição"

Gina fazia aquilo de propósito; sabia que acordar Hermione era sinônimo de morte, gostava de viver perigosamente. Sem problemas; ela se vingaria da ruiva depois.

Ainda rindo da brincadeira da amiga, Mione se encaminhou de volta para sua cama, onde se sentou. Precisava se arrumar logo, ou realmente se atrasaria para o café da manhã, o que significaria ficar sem comer ou perder aula. Nenhuma das duas alternativas era boa.

[ - ]

-Foi acordada por um furacão? – Harry perguntou assim que Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal; a expressão da garota revelava o quão bom estava seu humor.

-Não, foi um incêndio mesmo.

-Gina. – Rony, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, em frente aos dois amigos, riu. Assim como a irmã, adoraria acordar Hermione, só pelo prazer de vê-la irritada. – Qual foi a urgência dessa vez?

-Aparentemente ela estava com dificuldades de contar quantos dedos ela tinha nos pés... Ah, não; isso foi você. – a morena tentou controlar a raiva que sentia dos irmãos por se satisfazerem tanto com a infelicidade alheia. Enquanto servia seu prato, ela continuou – Veio me convidar para o grupo de teatro; é verdade isso?

-Estava no quadro de avisos; as inscrições são até semana que vem. – Harry parou por um momento, fitando em Hermione durante esse tempo. – Você vai participar?

-Como se isso fizesse meu estilo. Você vai?

-Não; acho que isso é trabalho para o Rony.

-Só se a peça for sobre como ser um palerma.

-Ei, ei, ei. – o ruivo soltou os talheres que estavam em suas mãos em sinal de indignação, fazendo com que os dois amigos, que já estavam rindo devido ao comentário da morena, perdessem o controle. – Mais respeito, por favor. De onde eu venho, a palermice é uma qualidade muito desejada. Uma peça como essa seria o melhor jeito de provar a honra de ser um palerma. – rindo, o garoto voltou sua atenção à sua comida

-Devia participar, Rony. Aposto que se daria bem. – Harry continuava rindo enquanto Hermione provocava o ruivo.

-E ser obrigado a gastar meu tempo com Draco Malfoy?

-Ele vai participar?

-E você ainda tem dúvida Mione? Conhece alguém mais egocêntrico? – o ruivo indicou a mesa da Sonserina com os olhos. Harry e Hermione, que estavam de costas para tal, viraram-se a fim de olhar o que acontecia. Lá estava ele; de pé, em cima do banco, com um pé na mesa e o corpo inclinado para frente, líder nato do grupo dele, provavelmente contando mais um de seus casos... Mais uma de suas mentiras.

Como todo _popstar_, acostumado com a fama, sentia os olhares a sua volta e sabia ignorá-los. Ficava nos holofotes com facilidade, todas as manhãs, todas as noites. Não se importava em se manter em seu pedestal imaginário. Mas odiava Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley; não deixaria escapar o momento de ridicularizá-los, mesmo que isso custasse o _clímax _de sua história.

-O que foi, Granger? Apaixonou? – o loiro gritou de onde estava ao perceber o olhar da morena, com seu natural sorriso de deboche.

-Você teria que nascer de novo cinco vezes para isso, Malfoy. Isso, se o Crabbe não me seduzisse primeiro. – a morena se limitou a responder. Irritada, ela virou-se de volta para Rony. – Impressionante. – mal humorada, a garota passou o resto do tempo apenas comendo; não trocou nenhuma outra palavra com os amigos. Já alimentada, ela se levantou. – Encontro vocês na aula.

Irritada, ela se encaminhou para fora do Salão Principal. Precisava de um pouco de ar; assistir às aulas naquele estado estava fora de cogitação. Distraída pelo seu estado de espírito, esbarrou em alguém, indo de encontro ao chão.

-Opa. – ela escutou. Uma mão surgiu em sua frente, a qual a ajudou a se levantar. A primeira visão de Hermione foram os olhos do dono daquelas mãos. Verdes... Não! Amarelos... Não; era impossível identificar todas aquelas cores. A garota queria ficar ali, contando as cores naqueles olhos, mas logo foi acordada de seu transe. – Você está bem?

-Estou, obrigada. – a morena soltou sua mão das do garoto em sua frente, envergonhada. Rapidamente, observou-o, tentando memorizá-lo. Nunca havia visto por ali; de que ano seria? Aliás, de que casa seria? Só então percebeu que o uniforme que ele usava não estava com o símbolo de nenhuma casa, apenas o símbolo de Hogwarts... como o uniforme que usara no primeiro ano. Não; ele não seria do primeiro ano. Parecia mais velho que isso.

-Aaron Loo, prazer. – ele disse, estendendo a mão novamente. Receosa, a morena apertou-a. Usou aquele momento para prestar atenção nos outros detalhes daquele misterioso garoto. Pele clara, rosto perfeitamente desenhado. Seus lábios eram finos. Cabelo castanho claro, ondulado, até a metade do pescoço. Corpo atlético; alto o suficiente para que Hermione enrolasse seus braços no pescoço dele e soltasse seu peso nele durante um beijo...

"Mais calma, por favor!"

-Sou novo aqui; acabei de ser transferido. – continuou assim que Hermione soltou sua mão. – Difícil conseguir essa transferência; por isso estou atrasado.

-Que ano?

-Sexto.

"Sabia"

-Sou monitora dos alunos; se precisar de algo... – a garota se apresentou, percebendo sua falta de gentileza.

-Te procurarei, com certeza. – os dois se fitaram por alguns momentos, perdidos em seus olhares. Como se acordasse de um transe, Aaron piscou os olhos – Preciso encontrar o diretor, o professor Dand...

-Dumbledore.

-Isso, ainda não fui selecionado para nenhuma casa. – o garoto fez menção de seguir pelas escadas do Hall de Entrada, mas parou e se virou de volta para a morena. – Te vejo por ai.

Enquanto observava o garoto subir as escadas, perdendo-se em meio a multidão de alunos, a garota não conseguiu segurar seu suspiro.

"Há males que vêm para o bem."

[ - ]

A garota esperou aula após aula pela entrada do aluno novo; mas ele não veio. Nem Sonserina, nem Lufa-Lufa, nem Corvinal; muito menos no Salão Comunal ele estava. Não o viu no almoço em nenhuma das mesas. Em qual casa ele estaria?

"Por que eu me importo, aliás? Tá, ele é gato, mas as aulas são mais importantes".

Tirou o garoto de sua mente; Dumbledore provavelmente o anunciaria no jantar, como fazia com tudo que era importante. E aqueles olhos eram a personificação de importância. Dumbledore não ignoraria detalhe tão extraordinário. E, na verdade, não deveria se preocupar com um garoto. Seus estudos eram mais importantes... "Sim, eles são", ela tentou se convencer. Mas não conseguiu controlar sua ansiedade quando se sentou à mesa da Grifinória. Não tocou em sua comida, alimentando-se da espera.

"É só um garoto, Hermione", pensou quando Harry perguntou se ela estava bem pela milésima vez. Balançou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos e se concentrou no jantar a sua frente, que, aliás, estava delicioso. Quase que o perdera por um ninguém.

-Atenção. – a voz do diretor ressonou nas paredes do grande salão. – Devo anunciar nesta noite que temos o prazer de agregar mais um aluno a nossa escola. Sei que é inusitado e até intrigante, mas a transferência era necessária. Espero que todos sejam hospitaleiros ao novo integrante da casa Sonserina, o sexto-anista Aaron Loo.

As palmas da mesa verde encheram o local ao final do discurso. Aaron se levantou do banco que estava, já à mesa dos sonserinos, e cumprimentou com uma reverência todo o salão, voltando a se sentar em seguida. Hermione não o viu, não se atreveu a virar para olhá-lo; todo o encantamento que tivera no primeiro encontro se transformara em desprezo. Loo era um sonserino – logo faria de Hermione um alvo, assim como o loiro oxigenado do Draco Malfoy.

Sim, Hermione sabia que Draco Malfoy não demoraria a corrompê-lo – e não demorou. Assim que avistou o novato, ele se encaminhou em sua direção. Loiro e castanho-claro esticaram as mãos em um cumprimento formal.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Prazer.

Malfoy olhava com interesse para o novo colega – conseguia enxergar através da aparência de perfeitinho, sabia que poderia tirar proveito dele. Aaron, ao contrário, não se importou com a presença do outro ao seu lado; seus olhos percorriam o salão, procurando desesperados por alguém.

-Perdeu alguma coisa? – tirado a força de seus devaneios, Aaron olhou assustado para o loiro.

-Alguém, na verdade.

-Nome?

-Não sei.

-Casa?

-Não sei.

-Sexo?

-Mulher, cara.

-Aparência?

-Bonita, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos. Sorriso atraente.

-Assim tá fácil, campeão.

Apesar do pessimismo do colega, Loo continuou a varrer os olhos pelo salão... inutilmente. Não iria encontra-la; a tal dona do sorriso atraente não queria ser encontrada – não por ele ou por qualquer outro sonserino.


End file.
